Reactive materials have conventionally been used for applications such as thermite welding and near net shaped components. Conventional thermite welding involves the blending of specific oxides and metal powders to form a chemically balanced formula that, when heated locally to a certain reaction temperature, produces a self-sustaining high temperature reaction capable of melting ferrous alloys and welding them together.
Self-sustained high temperature synthesis (SHS) and exothermic dispersion (XD) processes involve the use of reactive materials. Examples of SHS processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,643, 4,161,512 and 4,431,448. Examples of XD processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,348, 4,836,982, 4,915,905, 4,917,964 and 5,015,534.
Shaped charges comprising a metal liner and an explosive backing material are used for various applications such as mining, metal cutting, warheads and oil well bores. For example, the use of shaped charges in rock quarries is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,005 to Delacour. The use of shaped charges for perforating operations in oil and gas wells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,367, 4,557,771, 4,958,569, 5,098,487, 5,413,048, 5,656,791, 5,859,383, 6,012,392, 6,021,714, 6,530,326, 6,564,718, 6,588,344, 6,634,300 and 6,655, 291. Other shaped charges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,135,205 4,766,813, 5,090,324, 5,119,729, 5,175,391, 5,939,664, 6,152,040 and 6,446,558.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.